


We can't share a room!

by 666beba



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666beba/pseuds/666beba
Summary: Fallon decides to publish Liam's book about the two of them. While on road to promote it, she discovers that she's not as strong as she thought she was and has to fight every feeling that urges her to get closer to Liam.^Falliam oneshot^^Fallon and Liam are not a couple after Sam's party in 02x18^





	We can't share a room!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over a year so please be understanding because I'm quite obviously rusty haha.

Fallon looks at the handsome man before her, sitting comfortably in the tan leather chair. She can’t help but stare at his features as he snores softly, which she quickly claims as one of her favourite sounds. His face looks serene and relaxed, and some blond strands of hair hang down on his forehead. Fallon takes her sweet time analyzing Liam’s face, scanning and observing his nose as it twitches lightly, his lips that are slightly parted and his eyelids that are covering his beautiful, crystal eyes. When he is awake, she looks everywhere but at him. He has become her weakness and she doesn’t like that at all. But as much as she denies having any feelings for him, she knows she can’t resist him much longer. Pushing him away to protect her heart hurts her and every time she accidentally looks him in the eye, she can feel herself falling harder and harder for him. That scares her more than anything. Sure, she has loved before. She loved Culhane and she wanted to marry him, but she can tell that what she feels for Liam is way deeper and, therefore, could hurt more. She doesn’t even know why she wanted to accompany him on his trip to promote his new book when Kirby could’ve done it and spare her the jitters. 

 

His eyelashes flutter open and she quickly looks out the small window of her private jet. Liam stretches out a bit and yawns before opening his mouth to speak. ’’ Are we in New York yet?’’ he asks looking at Fallon, her eyes glued to the window. ’’As you can see, Sleeping Beauty, we are still in the air. So, no, we are are not in New York.’’ she replies harshly. Liam eyes her carefully, wondering if he repulses her that much. He thought that she would loosen up at least a little after reading his book, but she only closed tighter, like a clam. He lets out a small sigh, thinking that perhaps he should just move on. ’’If only it would be that easy’’ he says to himself in his head.

 

^^^^^^^^^

 

’’What?!’’ Fallon says, her voice laced with desperation and surprise. ’’I am sorry, Ms. Carrington. We only have one room booked under your name.’’ the concierge apologetically tells her. ’’No, this can’t be happening. We need two rooms. I want to talk to your superior.’’ she demands. ’’It’s okay, we’ll manage. Thank you.’’ Liam says to the young lady behind the front desk as he takes the key and grabs Fallon’s wrist. ’’What are you doing? We can’t share a room!’’ Fallon says to him, freeing herself from his grasp. ’’We can’t?’’ he asks, raising one eyebrow and smirking at the beauty in front of him. ’’No, we can’t.’’ she calmly repeats while eyeing Liam up and down. ’’Why can’t we? I mean, there’s a bed and a couch. I’m sure we can make it work.’’ Liam flashes Fallon a bright smile. Her eyes fall on his dimples and she can feel her heart bursting, her stare lingering on his smile a little too long. She quickly recomposes and straightens herself, taking a step back. ’’Okay, I guess I’ll let you take the couch.’’ Fallon says as she starts strutting to the elevator, leaving Liam smiling behind her.

 

 

The clock next to the bed reads 1:20 AM and Fallon can’t seem to fall asleep. She’s been tossing and turning for hours and she feels like she’ll go crazy if it’ll last much longer. She can hear Liam’s breathing from the couch and she starts reconsidering her decision to banish him on the rather uncomfortable piece of furniture. ’’He must be sleeping’’ she tells herself but his name escapes her lips before she can realize what she’s doing. ’’Liam?’’ 

 

’’Yes?’’ he says softly, his voice almost inaudible, but strong enough for Fallon to hear him and realize that he has been awake all this time as well. Fallon stays silent for a while, searching for the right words, but then she finally speaks up. ’’I was thinking… Umm… Maybe y-you would like t-to…’’ she stutters and all of a sudden becomes embarrassed by her insecurity. ’’Maybe I would like to what?’’ Liam teasingly asks while lifting his head to look at Fallon. ’’Sleep with me. I mean, share the bed with me. That couch must be uncomfortable and hard so-’’ she catches herself rambling and she can feel her cheeks reddening. ’’Thank God it’s dark in here.’’ she tells herself. Fallon hears friction and then Liam’s figure appears next to the bed. She shifts a little to make more room for him and he slips under the sheets next to her. She can feel warmth radiating from his body and she mentally curses herself for letting her emotions get the best of her and bring her in this situation. 

 

’’Fallon?’’ Liam asks, turning his head to the side to look at her. Fallon mimics his actions. ’’What?’’ At this point, she can feel his breath lingering on her lips, bringing warmth to them. ’’I’m in love with you.’’ he says sincerely, looking into her eyes. Fallon opens her mouth to say something, but she gets interrupted by Liam’s words. ’’I know you don’t feel the same about me or about us, if there even is something such as us but I can’t keep ignoring my feelings for you. I know you try to push me away and I will exit your life for good after this tour if that’s what you wan-’’ Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he gets stopped by Fallon’s lips crashing onto his. She puts all the lust, adoration and longing she’s felt for the past few months for him in the kiss. Liam hesitates to kiss her back at first, being taken by surprise, but eventually gives into it, matching her pace and passion. They pull away breathless, looking at each other for a few seconds, feeling like the time has stopped in that moment. ’’I’m in love with you too.’’ Fallon tells Liam.


End file.
